In a continuing effort to improve the quality of fresh market and shipping fruits, we, the inventors, typically hybridize a large number of nectarine and peach seedlings each year. Additionally, we grow a number of open pollinated seeds looking for second generation characteristics. The present invention relates to a new and distinct variety of nectarine tree, which has been denominated varietally as "BRADCRIM". The present variety was developed by us in 1982 by growing an open pollinated seed from an unnamed peach seedling in a cultivated area of our experimental orchard at Bradford Farms near Le Grand, Calif. in Merced County (San Joaquin Valley). This unnamed peach seedling resulted from crossing Sun Grand (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 974) nectarine as a seed parent by Robin (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 529) peach as a pollen parent. Subsequent to origination of the present variety of nectarine tree, we asexually reproduced it by budding and grafting, and such reproduction of plant and fruit characteristics were true to the original plant in all respects.
The fruit produced by the present variety is most similar to its seed grandparent, the Sun Grand (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 974), by producing medium sized, red colored, freestone nectarines that ripen in early July, but is most distinguished therefrom and an improvement thereon by producing fruit that is white in flesh and nonacidic in flavor, instead of yellow in flesh and semi-acidic in flavor.
The present variety is similar to its selected pollen grandparent, the Robin (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 529), by abundantly producing medium sized, mild tasting, white fleshed freestone fruit but is distinguished therefrom and an improvement thereon by producing fruit that ripens about one month later and, most obviously, by being a nectarine instead of a peach.